Dark Angel
by blackdragonofslytherin
Summary: What if Harry was born a full blood vampire and James and Lily were not his real parents but were protecting him for their friends and his real parents were Severus and Serry Snape.
1. Secrets Reveal

_**DARK ANGEL**_

_**What if Harry was born a full blood vampire and James and Lily were not his real parents but were protecting him for their friends and his real parents were Severus and Serry Snape.**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Secrets Reveal**_

_**It was like any other summer at the Dursley's for Harry. Harry was out in the back yard weeding his Aunt's Petunia garden. But what Harry didn't know was that he was being watched.**_

_**"Boy!" called Vernon. Wondering what his uncle wanted Harry went inside the house. "Yes Uncle Vernon." asked Harry.**_

_**"Are you done with your chores boy?" said Vernon. "Almost Uncle Vernon." said Harry.**_

_**"Well you better hurry up. We have guest coming in a couple of hours Boy and I want you in your room before the they arrive." Ordered Vernon.**_

_**"Okay." said Harry. Harry was being watched as this was going on. The person who was watching Harry was none other than Harry's real father Severus Snape. He had decided he had seen enough and went to go see Albus Dumbledor. Severus was finally able to check and see how Harry was treated at the Dursley's; he had heard the rumors of his sons mistreatment and blatantly ignored them at first but the nagging feeling in him forced him to take some sort of action. He had been watching Harry since the break of summer and it had been a week since then, seeing the abuse first hand he felt guilt that he had not listened to the rumors when he first heard them.**_

_**While he had been there watching over Harry he had seen his son over work while his supposed cousin barley lifted a finger. True, manual labor wasn't enough incentive to take Harry away from the protection of the wards but he had also seen bruises that appeared on the neck and the occasional glimpse when Harry lifted his arms and shirt rode up or rolled his sleeves up. They were faint as if healed but with Severus keen eye he noticed them immediately.**_

_**Having enough, he apparted to Hogwarts to talk to Albus about taking Harry out of the Dursley's care and put into his care. Severus was thinking about all the lovely punishments he could enforce on those muggles while he walked up to the entrance of Hogwarts. It hurt and angered Severus to see his son being treated in this kind of manner.**_

_**Arriving at the entrance of the Headmaster's office he called out the candy of the week: Bottle Caps. Severus took the steps two at a time. He wanted his son out of those bloody muggles 'care' as soon as possible.**_

_**Back at Surrey, Harry was hurrying to finish his chores before Uncle Vernon's guests arrived. All he had left to do was start the supper which he will never taste since all he has gotten this summer was some measly bread and water. Fucking Hell' Harry thought as he looked at the clock. He only had 10 minutes to get supper started and to get up to his room, he could never make it.**_

_**"BOY! What are you still doing down here? I thought I made it clear that I wanted you in your room before the guests arrived." Vernon shouted.**_

_**"Sorry Uncle Vernon." Harry apologized, shaking from fear, recognizing that look in his uncle's eyes; the look Harry knew only showed when he was in deep trouble and some serious punishment was about to given. Harry was not looking forward when the guest leave. At least he had some time to prepare, until then, hopefully Uncle Vernon would forget but that seemed highly unlikely.**_


	2. Severus Confession

_**DARK ANGEL**_

_**What if Harry was born a full blood vampire and James and Lily were not his real parents but were protecting him for their friends and his real parents were Severus and Serry Snape.**_

**__**

Chapter 2

Severus Confession

Severus barged into Albus office. Albus! Severus called out. He was in a very foul mood

Dumbledor, who was sitting behind his desk looked up, surprise clear on his aged face. He hadn't expected such an outburst. "What the matter Severus? You seem troubled." Dumbledor asked worried.

Setting himself down in his seat he tried to calm himself, it wouldn't do if he snapped. "Do you trust me?" he asked simply.

**__**

Dumbledor blinked, what kind of question was that? With my

**_life_****_." he answered._**

"If I were to tell you a secret would you believe it no matter how bizarre it might sound?"

**__**

Linking his

**_fingers_****_ together on the desk, Dumbledor stared deeply into his friends eyes. A moment passed and then another before the older man answered. "Whatever you say is not only in confidence but you have my trust in what you say to me I would believe."_**

Severus allowed himself to smile, a rare thing and both men knew tonight would change everything. "I have a confession Albus. Serry and I have a son." The rise of the Headmaster's eye brows was the only show of emotion. "His name is Darrius Donovan Snape. My own blindness or should I say stupidness had gave me the ugly mark on my arm. Voldemort promised many things but as a result my family was in danger – especially my son. Drastic measures had to be taken and against my wishes Serry asked her best friends, the most trusted, for assistance.

**__**

Serry hid her pregnancy with charms and such while they acted as the happy couple ready for the birth of their first child. Serry remained at the Snape Manor most of the time but she's a free spirit and I couldn't deny her walks in Diagon Alley no matter how hard I try." Severus smiled at the memories. "When Serry went into labor so had our friend; a spell passing along sympathy

**_pains_****_ – neither woman was happy. Two med-witches were also asked for help and the friend was a very good actress. Once my son was born he was given to Serry's friend and I couldn't protest against the choice of who was chosen as a Guardian._****__**

For a year and few months we each kept in touch and visits were made; Darrius was my pride and joy – all of ours. Charms and such were placed on him at birth so Voldemort or anyone for that matter would recognize him as a Snape or Moon." Severus stood. The memory was still fresh in his mind and he needed to move so he paced a few steps back and forth. "A 'friend' also amongst the

**_Death_****_ Eaters warned me of a plot to kill Darrius and his 'parents'. I was too late to stop them. Auror's picked me up, thankfully I had warned Serry and she was also on her way – but she was too late."_**

"Severus, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Dumbledor asked, he wanted to comprehend what was being said to him.

"What do you think I'm trying to say Albus?" Severus questioned, arms crossed at his chest.

"Darrius Donovan Snape is Harry James Potter. Lilly and James were those friends who had helped. Am I right?"

Severus smiled sadly, eyes wet but he refused to shed a tear. "Sadly, you're correct."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dumbledor was frowning; he looked as if someone had taken away his lemon drops.

**__**

"Because I was afraid. Here I was on trial two steps away from a life imprisonment in Azkaban or the Dementor's Kiss. Serry was distraught with the loss of her good friends, Sirius being dragged to Azkaban, Pettigrew getting blown up, Remus running away, it was all a mess. We had both agreed that we would keep Darrius at the Muggles home for safety reasons.

**_Death_****_ Eaters were running around and we were afraid of him being caught in the middle." Severus swallowed thickly. "We had thought he was safe, that is until just recently."_**

"Please explain."

**__**

"It's probably my fault. I had heard the rumors but I thought little of them. How can my son have ever gone through what was being said? He was supposed to be

**_cared_****_ for and loved."_**

Dumbledor stood from his seat and made his way to his old friend. Something was distressing him and he had a funny feeling he wasn't going to like what was going to be said. "Tell me old friend." Dumbledor placed a comforting hand on Severus shoulder.

**__**

"I spent a week observing my son. I may not have sufficient evidence but I believe he has, no, is being abused by his relatives. I don't know the extant but I fear for his

**_life_****_." Severus watched as Dumbledor eyes harden at what was being implicated._**

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!" Severus snapped.

"Calm Severus. I only asked because – well, that's no longer an issue I suppose. The Dursley's aren't his relatives." Dumbledor eyes seemed to have glazed over as he was deep in thought.

"All I need to do is fire call Serry and I'll gather my son."

"Yes. You do that. If what you say is true then I want Har – Darrius out of there immediately. I need to make some arrangements to ensure the boys safety." Dumbledore rushed to his desk.

Severus was quick to reach the hearth and throw in some floo powder. "Snape Manor."


	3. Lost Hope

_**DARK ANGEL**_

_**What if Harry was born a full blood vampire and James and Lily were not his real parents but were protecting him for their friends and his real parents were Severus and Serry Snape.**_

**__**

Chapter 3

Lost Hope

Scene (Harry was locked in his room after his uncle locked him in after he yelled at him for not being in his room earlier when he found him in the kitchen.)

Harry waited. He rubbed at his arm where he knew Vernon's handprint was from the tight grip, it wasn't his fault that he wasn't in his room at the assigned time. He knew that look in the man's eyes and a part of him couldn't stand the wait of what was to come. He knew he couldn't hide from the beatings or try to plead his way out - he learned from those mistakes, he also had the scars to remind him.

Sitting at the corner of his bed against the wall, legs drawn up to his chest he tried to clear his mind, numb himself so the beating wouldn't hurt as much and also pray to pass out sooner rather than later. The sound of heavy footsteps stopping at his door, Harry stared down at the crack of his door where the hall light should be shining in but a shadow was blocking the light. He flinched as the click of the bolts on the door unlocked.

The door opened and closed behind the mammoth of the man. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. No words were exchanged, just a struggle. Harry knew the more he struggled the more it would hurt but the hurt made him want to struggle. The slap against his cheek as his arm was once again gripped, blood dripped from his torn lips, a punch to the side of his head leaving him dazed, a kick to the ribs, stomach, and kidney.

Then there was stillness.

Harry felt the roughness of the flooring on his cheek as blood seeped from his mouth. He knew he was trembling sending sharp jolts of pain through him from where he knew a bone was sprained, vital organ bruised, and muscle sprained. Eyelids closing and reopening long seconds apart Harry knew the last hit to his head rendered him a bit out of it because it felt like his ears were stuffed with cotton making the hoot of his owl non existent and along with the ragged breathing of his 'uncle' muffled. Spots appeared in front of his eyes as his blurred vision focused and unfocused. He wasn't aware of Vernon who was staring at his petite form with a weird glint to his eyes.

Rough hands turned him over and Harry couldn't help the whimper that escaped him. New waves of pain flared in him and he couldn't understand why his uncle left hadn't. Vernon preferred some fight, some resistance. Head titling to the side Harry felt a hand grab at his privates just before he passed out.

Vernon was beyond angry. The owls were persistent and Harry was secretly enjoying the reddening of the mans face whenever a letter popped up or a hoot interrupted the Dursley's dinner. Late one night Harry was laying on his cot in the cupboard under the stairs, the Dursley's were still debating whether or not to move him in the Second Bedroom or not. It should have been like every other night but the door was wrenched open and Harry's eyes snapped open. The smell of alcohol wafted in the closed space.  
Hands gripped his oversized shirt and hauled him out of the small space. Yelling for help won him a punch to the face to shut him up. It was then that he realized that he and Vernon were alone in the house; Dudley staying over a friends and Petunia taking a trip with the neighbor wives. First came the usual struggle that didn't last long and had Harry bloody and sure he wouldn't see straight for a while.

Pants yanked from legs and tossed aside as legs were forcefully open Harry didn't bother to try to fight anymore. This wasn't the first time and he was sure this wouldn't be the last. The sound of a belt buckle being unclipped and the leather of the strap pulled from the loops of the pants had Harry turning his face away in shame.

Being breached with nothing but blood as lubricant was an excruciating experience considering the constriction of muscle walls. But through the first several strokes and the tearing of some of the most fragile skin Harry was passed out. Eyes fluttering open Harry couldn't breathe, the need to scream was great but his throat felt clogged, mouth dry, and tongue thick with fuzz as if he hadn't bothered to brush his teeth for days on end.

It took him a moment to realize that meaty hands were keeping him down while a body was smacking against him, his own legs painfully stretched out, thighs screaming from the unused to stretch. Closing his eyes, Harry could feel his eyes prickling as hot salty tears fell.

Tear streamed down, lips quivering, Harry cried out as his hair was fisted and face thrown into the crotch of the man he hated more than anyone, despised.

"Go on Boy!"

Harry's young eyes watched as the once flaccid penis filled with blood and rose. Vernon grabbed the base of it and pressed it against the cheek that had an angry red hand mark, moved so the head slid across the firmly closed lips, pre-cum glistening the pink lips much to the older mans delight.

The urge to vomit was great but Harry held it in. The grunts of the monster atop him grew more strangled, movements sloppier, and grip tightened as the end neared. The wetness that filled his bloody passage had Harry gritting his teeth to keep from screaming. It was all unfair, his life had just reached a lower low and the hope he had vanished as if it weren't ever there.


	4. Runs Away

_**DARK ANGEL**_

_**What if Harry was born a full blood vampire and James and Lily were not his real parents but were protecting him for their friends and his real parents were Severus and Serry Snape.**_

**__**

Chapter 4

Runs Away

It took more energy than necessary to reach the bathroom but Harry wasn't paying attention to the aches and pains to his body. He was just thankful that Vernon had gotten an emergency call to his job and Dudley patronized Petunia to watch the late matinee. Closing and locking the door behind him he limped to the shower where he stripped what remained of his clothes and stepped into the scalding water. Taking the bar of soap he scrubbed at his skin until he was red. No matter how firmly he washed himself he couldn't remove the stain of dirt and disgust.

Half an hour later he stepped out, wrapped the first towel he saw around him and padded back to his room not giving any care to the fact he was dripping water to the floor and carpet. Inside his room he did his best to avoid the spot where the 'incident' accrued. Dressing without care if the clothes matched or not he slipped on his sneakers, snatched Hedwig, and slipped back out his room.

He didn't care that He was supposed to stay at the Dursley's for his own protection - what protection? Dumbledore could just screw himself if he thought he would stay in that house any second longer. With a new determination Harry made his way what used to be his bedroom. Opening the cupboard door he dragged his trunk out with one hand and dragged the trunk to the front door. Setting down Hedwig's cage he glanced behind him. A small smile appeared as he stared down at the scratch marks on the hardwood floor Vernon boasted about. Opening the door he slipped out, dragging his trunk behind him, with no intention of ever returning.

On the sidewalk Hedwig hooted. "Sorry girl." Harry stopped and opened her cage. "Go to the Weasley's and stay there until school starts alright." Hedwig nipped at Harry's ear before flying off.

Watching his only companion of the summer fly away, Harry sighed and picked up his trunk. What was he to do? Where was he to go? He probably had some wizard money in a pouch in his trunk... hell, he couldn't think what to do at the moment. He needed to go somewhere safe, somewhere to think... the park!

Wasting no time, Harry made his way to where he needed to go, all the while ignoring the protests his body was making from the quick moving and probably the sores that were reopening in a place he refused to think about. As his arm was growing tired he finally spotted the trees and play area of the park. Making his way over to his favorite spot which was one of the biggest trees and drooping branches he let the trunk drop and as he sat down he was quick to get back up with a shout.

The pain broke through his strength and Harry could no longer keep the happening of the night at bay. Careful not to sit on the ground he tucked his legs beneath him and buried his head in his arms that rested against the trunk lid. At a young age he learned to keep quiet when he cried and this time was no exception. An occasional small sob would escape as the tears did help alleviate some of his self loathing but the fact that the memories of his past weren't the nightmares he convinced himself were.

Unaware of his surroundings Harry didn't take notice to the giant mammoth of a dog stalking forward. It wasn't until a cold wet nose pressed against his bare shoulder where the neck of the shirt slipped down, a spot where there was a large purple bruise, hidden by the dark. Jumping back Harry wiped his tears away with his sleeve. Fixing his glasses that were askew he got a good look at the black scruffy looking dog that was just sitting there, tongue hanging out and staring at him with an intense gaze.

"Merlin, please don't eat me." Harry managed to speak as he pressed himself firmly against the trunk of the tree. The dog simply barked and lumbered forward, Harry closed his eyes tightly. Expecting razor sharp teeth to rip him to shreds not only did he feel like kicking himself for not taking his wand out in the first place but shock when a tongue left a trail of drool across his tear stained cheek. "Ugh." Harry opened his eyes and used his other sleeve to clean up what he could.

The dog took a few steps forward, tail wagging, and plopped itself almost into Harry's lap. "You're not so bad are you?" Harry murmured reaching forward and stroking the thick fur of the dogs back. "You might be huge but I'm too scrawny for you to eat." Harry sniffed. The dogs let out a small bark Harry thought sounded more like a laugh - he must be hearing things.

For a thirteen year old Harry was pretty much still a child even if he was forced to grow up. Resting his head against the warm and seemingly safe dogs back he snuggled closer, scratching behind a droopy ear, he always wanted a pet. With a wide yawn, Harry was just barely aware that he speaking his aloud. "Running away is scary but I guess with you there that fat bastard wont try to touch me again." The dog's tail stilled as it listened to the boy's words. "Maybe Voldemort will come and kill the lot of them. Serves them right." yawning again, Harry closed his eyes. "Give Vernon a taste of his own medicine. Won't touch me ever again, hurt me like tonight." the dog growled low, teeth bared, Harry didn't take notice. "It hurt, more than anything but I have to be strong. I'll never go back to that house again. Dumbledore can't make me go back, I swear I'll - I'll hex his beard off. Doesn't matter really..." Harry's voice lowered as sleep caught up to him. "You'll be there to protect me..."


	5. Found

Chapter 5  
Found  
　  
(Scene Snape Mansion)

"Serry! Come down here right now I have good news about Darrius!", said Severus while he came out of the fireplace in Snape Manor.

"I am coming Sev hold on. Now Sev what is the commotion all about."

"Well Serry we are finally going to have our son back I don't care that Dumbledor say's to go tomorrow we are going now I know something is wrong."

"Oh Sev we going to have our Darrius back I have missed him so much."

"I know Serry I have miss him to I just hope he that's ok no telling with those muggles," said Severus with disgust.

"Can we go get him now please Sev I don't want to wait any longer."

"Yes Serry, I wouldn't dream of getting our son without you we are going now I just have to call one of the house elf's to get his room ready, ok. Star come here."

– Yes Master. –

"I need you and Night to get young Master Darrius room ready he is coming home."

–Yes Master. Star and Night will get young Master's room ready. We have missed young Master.–

"Ok, now that is done why don't we go get our son Serry."

"Yes, lets go get our son."

"We are going to have to apparate since Dumbledor may have told Mrs. Figg that we were suppose to get him tomorrow," with that Sev and Serry apparted with a pop to Private Drive.

"Sev, how do we know which house he lives in they look all the same."

"Never mind Serry just follow me you remember when I told you I was going to be coming home a little later than usual. Well I was checking up on Darrius. I have been hearing rumors about how he was treated so I decide to check to see if they were true so I have been here the past week. Sadly the rumors turn out to be true. So finally today I went to Dumbledor and told him Harry was our son Darrius and that Lily and James were just protecting him for us. He wanted me to wait until morning but I can't after how I have seen how those muggles treated him. Oh here we are come on Serry." Severus and Serry walk down Private Drive #4.

"We have to be quiet not to wake the muggles by what I have seen they have a strong dislike to magic."

"Alohamora," whisper Severus to open the door to the Dursley's house. Severus and Serry slowly walked into the quiet house to look around. You could barely tell that another teenage boy lived here due to the lack of pictures of him. They saw a family picture with only three people, a horse face woman with a long neck next to, a young male teen that looked like a small whale, with a walrus sized male with no neck behind them. The young man had dirty blond hair and blue eyes that look like pig eyes due to amount of fat on his face. Severus and Serry quietly checked the house for any sign of their son there was not one picture of him at all in the living room. Severus and Serry then went to check the upstairs for their son they saw six doors the first one was the whale of the son of Darrius supposes cousin. Next one was the loo then the guest room and the master room. Only one door left they couldn't believe what they saw no way this could be their son's room on the out side were locks as if they wanted to keep who ever occupied the room in and not want any one to know. Severus and Serry slowly opened the door to the room what they see left them speechless. Inside the room is old broken toys, an old used desk, a wardrobe, a thin mattress with a thread bare sheet to cover it, and hand me down clothes from the whale of the supposed cousin. But what really shocked them are the blood stains and still faint scent of force sex. Severus expected the worn down things and bed but not the force sex. Severus wonders how long his son has been force to do this. He looks at his wife and sees the same rage that he feels but first they have to find their son before anyone else.

Sev turns to Serry and says, "Serry we have to find Darrius before we do anything. We will come back and even the score I didn't even expect the muggle of a whale to rape him." Severus pulls out his ebony wand when he finds a hair of Darrius as says, "Point me." They follow the light to a park and find their son Darrius other wise known as Harry Potter under a willow tree being protected by a dog that looks familiar to them.

"Is that you, Padfoot? We know that you are innocent and that Wormtail was the one that sell out James and Lilly but the ministry didn't believe us as I was wife of accuse Death Eater and that Severus was accuses of being a Death Eater. If that is you show your self. We will not sell you out and you can stay with us and with Darrius. We will also tell you why we are calling Harry Darrius and not Harry okay," said Serry.

Next thing you know the black dog was slowly turning into a very under weight man and not any man but the escape convict Sirius Black. "Hi Serry, Severus it's nice to know that there are people that believe that I didn't turn James and Lily over to Voldemort. So how are we going to get to where ever we are going. I am very tired and I am sure Har-Darrius will be more comfortable in a real bed and not on the ground."

"We will be taking a special port key that can get through all the wards of Snape Manor with out breaking them." Severus pulled out a piece of parchment and made sure that all of the stuff that Darrius brought with him was touching someone and that he was also touching the portkey so that he nor any of his stuff was left behind. Severus touched the portkey with his wand and said the words that would activate the portkey, and with an tug at their navels.

Upon arrival at Snape Manor Star and Night pop into the room to greet the arrival of their master, mistress, young master, and guest.

–Master Mistress what can Star and Night do for you?–

"Star can you take Darrius and his things to his room and put a spell that alert us when he wakes."

–Yes Master Star will do.–

"Night, can you go show Master Black to the Master guest room near Darrius and our rooms so all of can be near by when Darrius wakes? That will be his permenate rooms when ever he comes as he is Darrius godfather."

–Yes Master Night will do. Come Master Black. Night will show you where your rooms are.–

Sirius followed the house elf to his rooms while Severus and Serry went to there rooms. _What a night._ Thought Severus while he waited for Serry to climb into bed.

_What will Darrius/Harry think when he finds out the truth hope he will understand why we didn't claim him when I got of Askanban._ Severus thought before sleep claim him.

While Serry was getting ready for bed she was thinking of what her son, Darrius will think of her and Severus. She knew that Severus and Darrius would have to get past the last two years as Severus had to act as if he hated his own son. _Will he hate me? Will he let me get to know him and see why we couldn't claim him earlier?_

Meanwhile in another room the same thing was going through Sirius Black's mind. He was thinking the same things as Severus and Serry. Before sleep could claim any of them they all came to the same conclusion. _I guess I'll find out tomorrow._ Unknown to the boy in question tomorrow the next day will be a day full of surprise.


	6. Awakening in a New Home Pt 1

Chapter 6

Awakening in a New Home Pt. 1

(Scene Snape Mansion)

The next morning when Sev, Serry and Sirius woke. Severus and Serry decide to tell Sirius the big secrete of Harry's/Darrius true parentage.

"Sirius we have some things to tell you about Harry," said Serry.

"Kay," said Sirius.

"Would you like to talk it over some breakfast before Harry wakes?" asked Severus.

"Sure that sounds like a plan," said Sirius.

Harry was just coming to. The last thing he remembers was that he just ran away from the Dursley's house after his Uncle raped him. He decide to rest under a tree at the park near by when he meet a wolf shape dog who he told what has happen to him in the past couple of hours the dog stayed with him while he fell asleep the last the he swore he saw was Professor Snape. Harry then hears two voices from the next room.

"Sev, we should tell him before the Charms and Potions wear off."

"I know Serry but I don't know how he will react to the truth."

As I hear the voices I realize one of them is Professor Snape so I guess I didn't imagine him when I feel asleep and the other must be his wife. I wonder why anyone would want to marry that git is beyond me. I also wonder why he worries about my reaction and to what truth does he know something about my past that I do not. Harry goes to see what is going on in the next room but by the time he reaches the room, Professor Snape and his wife are already gone. He tries to follow their footsteps but when he reaches the door he can not tell which way to go due to the echoes coming from every which way. So he decides to go back to bed to catch some more rest. When Harry comes around the second time, he see who he guesses is Serry. Wow she is beautiful Snape is one lucky man. She is tall with long wavy black hair, petite waist, with the deepest emerald eyes that complete her porcelain skin. Harry doesn't know that Snape is in the room until he comes out of the shadows.

"Harry how do u feel you have been out for the last 3 days?"

"I feel fine Professor Snape thanks for the concern."

"Harry you don't know me but I am Sev's wife Serenity but please call me Serry. Sev and I have something important to tell you."

"I wanted to wait to tell you until you felt comfortable here with us. But my wife convinced me otherwise. We would like to tell you after dinner which is in an hour. Serry and I would give you a little time to get to the dinning room until we have more time to show you the whole house." They start the tour by walking down the hallway. "To our right Harry is the living room where we sit, talk or just think. To our right up ahead is the Library that is filled with every possible book you can think of."

_Wow Hermione would kill to get access to this library._ Harry thought to himself.

"Then coming upon our left is the study or loft which ever you want to use it for and coming up to our right is the famous dining room."

As we enter the dinning room Professor Snape gestures me to sit to his left while his wife Serry sits to his right. When we all are seated our dinner of beef sirloin steak appears in front of us.

_Why isn't he eating? What have those muggles done to my baby boy? Sev has some explaining to do apparently but that will have to wait till later._ As Serry plots and plans Severus speaks up.

"Harry why have you not touched your dinner? I thought you would be hungry after being out for 3 days or would like something else?"

"I can eat this? I didn't know I was allowed."

"Of course, you are allowed to eat Harry but if would like something else that is ok. "

_Professor Snape's wife Serry seems to really care for me. I am not used to people caring for me. We only meet today I wonder why she cares so much for me? I am so used to looking out for myself and not any one showing concern for me unless you count Hermione and the Weasley's.  
_  
"Oh no Serry, beef sirloin is fine it's just that I am not used to eating so much."

Now I really want to know what those muggles done to my baby. No child should be used to so little.

"Harry did you know I used to go to Hogwarts. I was in Ravenclaw but when I finished school I decided to become a counselor. I work at a muggle all boy boarding school you might have heard of it the name of the school is called Smeltings. So if you ever need someone to talk to you can talk to either me or Sev. He might not look like it but he has a soft spot for those he cares about, and I would really like you to call me Serry."

"Yes I have heard of Smelting I have a cousin who goes there you might know Dudley Dursley's and thanks for the offer I might take your or profesors Snape up on it."

"I do know your cousin I have seen him more often than anyone else in the school due to his anger problems and for his picking fights."

"That does sound like Dudley, I am sorry you have to deal with him."

"Lets get off this subject so what are your favorite subjects at Hogwarts?"

"My favorite subjects are Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration and Quidditch."

"I didn't know you were interest in Potions I always thought you hated Potions."

"No Professor Snape I don't hate Potions I just have trouble understanding the work."

"Harry how about I tutor you in Potions for the rest of the summer and please call me Severus while we are at my home."

"Thanks Pro… Severus I would love the extra help."

"You welcome Harry how about we begin tomorrow with the essay I assigned you for the summer."

"Kay Severus."

"Now that dinner is over how about we adjoin to the living room to discuses about what I mention earlier."

"Yes come along Harry."

While we are walking to the living room I feel like I have been here before but that can't be can it ? I wonder what Severus and Sere want to tell me that is so important.

"Harry you might want to have a seat cause what Serry and I have to say might shock you."

"Kay Severus."

_What could they say that would be so shocking?_

"Harry as you know I am a Death Eater but not many know that I am married or that I have a son."

_Ok what does this have to do with Me._

"Harry what Sev is trying to say is that you are our son."  
.


	7. Awakening in a New Home Pt2

_**Awakening in a New Home Pt.2**_

_**Wait just hear us out. You might be wondering why we didn't get you when James and Lily died. That cause no one knew you were our son. When I found out I was pregnant with you. I ask Lily and James to be your godparents since we didn't want anyone on Sev's side of the family to know about you to them the baby died stillborn. So Lily and James stage Lily's pregnancy. When I heard that Voldemort was going to attack Lily and James. Sev went and told Dumbledor right after he told me so I could go get you but I was too late. Hagrid had already picked you up and Sev was on trail for being an active Death Eater but was let go after Dumbledor came to his defense. Sev thought you would be safe at Lily's sister house till it was time when you came into your inheritance." ' If we knew how they were treating you we would have come for you sooner Harry. When I started hearing rumors about your treatment. I couldn't believe it. Why would someone want to abuse and neglect an innocence 1 year old baby. Then I heard enough so I decided to investigate for myself to see if the rumors were true. So at the end of the school year. I stayed at Mrs. Figg's house and watch from the shadows. I stayed for a week and decided that I have seen enough. So then I decided to do something about. So I went to Dumbledor and confess that you were Sere and my son. To say that Dumbledor was shock would be an understatement. To him you were Lily and James son. That cause after you were born Lily and I put you under a series of charms and potions. So no one could link you to Sere and I. Sere and I did not want Voldemort to know about you, cause the first born child of the members of his Inner Circle were to incited into the Death Eaters when either he or she turn of age or after they finish school. When Sere told me of her plane I agreed to go along with due to that Lily and I were friends and she was also a fellow Slytherin. For those who don't know James and Mauders and I did get along how do you think they got into the Slytherin dorms. I was also a fellow Mauder let me introduce myself say hello to Mister Viper. My animagus form was that of a Black Cobra a rare magical snake. You may not know this but Lily did have animagus form it was a White Tiger her name Madam Ariese. Your mother also has an animagus it is a form of a pitch black panther her name is Madam Shadow. I agreed to along the plan because Lily and I were friends and fellow Slytherin's. The only reasons I got along with James was for Lily sake because she was like the little sister I never had. Sere and Lily and were best friends at school where you found one the other was soon to follow. So when you were born Sere and I named you Darrius Dovan Snape on your real birth certificate. When we gave you to Lily and James to protect you from Voldermort they named you Harry James Potter. So when you started school this past year. I hoped you were either in Slytherin or Ravenclaw so that I would be able to be nice to you in class. I was surprise when you were sorted in Gryffindor. It hurt me every time I had to be mean to you in class. I wished I could have told you last year but I was under watch by my fellow Death Eaters children and if they expected anything then they would have reported it to their parents. Harry we understand if you are angry at us and want your own space to take in what we have just told to sink in. But my offer still stands if you need someone to talk to Iam or Sere are here to lend a ear. *Man this is a lot to take in Prof. Snape is my father and his wife Sere is my mother. This is going to take a while to get use to. "Sere Prof...Severus this a shock to me. I always thought my parents were dead, so this is going to take a while to get used to. But Iam happy that I have a family of my own that is all I have ever wanted, and that I would never have to go back to the Dursley's is enough. Can I just call you Severus and Sere for now until I feel comfortable to call you mum and dad." Sure that's fine Harry just take your time. We understand and wouldn't want to rush you into anything you are not ready for. How about this you come to the study tomorrow and we can talk about anything you want." Ok that sounds great Sere so what time? How about noon. Well now that we got that out of the way how about we head up to bed. Harry how do feel about we start our tortrols tomorrow morning after breakfast? That souds fine to me Severus and that would also give me something to do until I meet up with Sere at noon. Ok now that is settle we are here at your new bedroom Harry or would you like to be called Darrius it is up to you. I would like to be called Darrius that is my birth name after all. I have to many bad memeiors with the name Harry from the Dursley's. Well then Darrius what colors would you like for your room? I would like the walls to be deep forest green, the comforter and sheets to be black with black and silver pillows and the carpet a deep saphiere blue. " I luv the colors you chose Darrius it is a perfect mix of your fathers and mine favorite colors." Thanks for the complate Sere." "Well I guess we will go now Darrius until the morning, now if you need anything we are right across the hall from hall from you." "Hmm Iam kind of embress to ask this but do you think I could borrow a pair of pj's the ones the Dursley's gave me are way too big for me since they once belong to Dudley." "That ok Darrius there is nothing to be embrasse about Iam sure there is a old pair of Sev's that is sure to fit if not I could shrink them to fit." Darrius you could borrow some of my old cloths until we go shopping for you tommorrow after your chat with Sere. But let me warn you your mother can be a shop alochic." Sev whisper to Darrius. " Sev I heard that but I let it slide this time next it's the couch for you. Well here you go Darrius good nite love you son it's nice to have home again." ' After Sere and Prof... Severus left I change into an old pair black silk p.j.'s of Severus which are quiet comfortable. I still can't belive that Severus and Sere are my parents. I have wished for a family of my own since I can remember. Now that I finaly have one it kind of feel's weird. Like what do I really look like with out all these charms and potions they put me under and if they will take them off me. I hope so I really never liked being bloody Harry Potter I could never tell if someone wanted to really be my friend or they wanted to because of my fame. Well I guess I find out in the morning. Right now I need to get some sleep.' Thought Darrius.**_

_**" Padfoot you can come out it's safe now. Darrius is in bed now. It's safe to transform back to your human self it's only Sev and I." 'While Sere is getting Black. I thought back to what Darrius said earlier. He said all he ever wanted was a family it makes me wonder what else those funking bloody muggles did to my son. I also thought back to how we found Darrius 3 day's ago. He was holding on to Black like he was his only link to the living world. Black want tell us anything that Darrius might have told him. I guess he promised Darrius he won't tell anyone as long he was with him.' Severus thought. "Sev you ok I have been trying to get you for the last 5 minutes what's wrong." "Nothing Sere just thinking back to how we found Darrius. I just know something aweful happen to him due to those bloody muggles but what." "Sirius you better tell me what Darrius told sometime soon or else." "Sere you know I would tell you anything but, I think this is something Darrius has tell you on his own terms." 'Black knows something about my son but what.' thought Serverus." Ok Sirius if you think it's for the best but , when Darrius tell's and it was imporant to know from the beging . Mark my words Sirius Orion Black I'll hex you to hell and back." " Ok I get it Sere you don't have to be so harsh." ' Man I knew mothers were protective but, I never thought I'll see Sere act like that.' Thought Sirius. ' That's my Sere always to the point. She always been protective of her friends and family.' Thought Severus. " Ok Black the only people who knew that Harry was Darrius were Sere family, my-self, Sere, Lily and James knew due to they were Darrius godparents and Sere and I ask them to protect him from Voldemort. Darrius now knows to due to that we just told him after we had dinner. Iam surprise he took it so well. It makes me wonder what else those muggles did to him, Dumbledore and you just found out the 3 days ago.**_

_**" What Iam wondering is how you have kept it from Dumbledor for so long? " " Well Sirius when Darrius was born we had two birth certifades made a real one and a fake. The real one had his name as Darrius Donvan Snape and the fake had his name as Harry James Potter. After he was born Lily and I put a series of charms and potions on him to make him look her and James.**_

_**We also has a fake Death Certifcated made to show to my family cause if any one in my family knew that Darrius was still alive Voldemort would have found out. To them he died still born. Now that Iam the only Snape alive besides Darrius we don't have to worry about Voldemort he never knew that Sere was preganate. I could just say we send him to a special wizarding school that accepts wizards and witches at the age of 4 and that we now decide to send Darrius to Hogwarts now. "While Sev's explains everthing to Sirius I sneak out of the room to see hoe Darrius is doing. When I enter his room I see him tossing and turning like he is having a nightmare or something I hear him mumbleing something. So I decide to get closer to his bed but what I hear is not something I would have never thought I would hear from my own son." Thought Sere. ' No Uncle Veron! Stop please I try harder next time please no! ' " I feel someone trying to wake me up my first thought it is Veron so when I wake up I back up against the head board. But I see it is Sere I calm down. I wonder how long she's been here. Did I scream?" Thought Darrius."I wonder why he backed up when I try to wake him. He act like I was about to hit him or something." Thought Sere. 'Darrius are you ok I came to cheak up on you and see if you needed anything. You sounded like you were having a nightmare you want to talk about it' said Sere.' How much did you hear?' said Darrius nervously. 'Well Darrius when I came in to cheak up on you were tossing and turning and mumbleing something about no. So I decide to wake you up but as I got closer you kept saying No Uncle Veron! Please no I try harder next time. Darrius you don't have to tell me all about it right now. You can tell some now and the rest tommorow during our session at noon.' Said Sere. ' Well has Severus told you what any of the rumors he heard at Hogwarts?' ask Darrius ' No I was going to ask him later on.' said Sere. ' Well Sere while I was growing up at the Dursley's my room for the first ten years was a cubord under the stairs. Till I got my letter from Hogwarts they moved me into Dudley's second bedroom. I did all the cooking and cleaning before I could remember. Veron would always leave a list of chorse for me to do that would take even a grown man three days to complete and he wanted me to finish them before he got home from work and if I didn't have them finish he would beat and lock me in the cubord for day's if not week's without food and water' said Darrius while silently crying if he didn't know he was crying."Sev did a good at not telling me or I would hex those no good muggles who give muggles a bad name till there was nothing left. I wonder how that Lily was even related to that woman." thought Sere.' Darrius come here it's ok to cry and Iam not mad at you' said Sere. When Sere notice that Darrius was silently scooting back. Um Sere would you mind if I start calling you mum I don't think I could call you Sere after everything I have told you and plus I always wanted someone to call mum. Mrs. Weasly has been trying to get me to call her Molly or mum but it justed didn't feel the same.'said Darrius. Darrius I would love you to call me mum but only if you want to.' said Sere. I want to call you mum. Thanks for listening mum I love you.' said Darrius. I love you my son. Now son would you mind if your father sit in with us during our session tommorw I think it would help you if both of us were there' said Sere. " No mum I don't mind. I don't think I could repeat myself with what I got to say' said Darrius.' Ok son do you want me to stay till fall asleep or would you like a dreamless sleep potion. I have some in our room' said Sere. ' I would like the potion mum' said Darrius.' Ok I be right back son' said Sere. "I notice Sere leave and when she comes back I notice she wants to talk to me so I tell Black that is all" thought Severus. ' Sere what's the matter I notice you leave where did you go for so long?' ask Severus. ' Sev I went to cheak up on our son so when I enter his room he look like he was having your average nightmare but when I went to wake him he mumbling No Uncle Veron please no I'll try harder next time. And when I woke him up he backed up against the headboard like I was going to hit him or something. But when he notice it was me he calmed down I ask him if wanted to talk about it so we talk a bit about what those awful muggles did to him I still can't belive Lily was related to them. After we got done talking he ask if he could call me mum I said yes. You should have seen his face he look like his birthday and Christmas came early. He said Mrs. Wealsy has been trying to get him to call her mum or Molly he said it just didn't feel right' said Sere. 'Sere what did he say that those muggles did to him?' ask Severus.'He said that those awful muggles kept him in a cuboard under the stairs till he got his first Hogwarts letter. That his uncle gave him a list of chorse that would take even a grown man 3 days to complete and his uncle would beat and lock him is said cuboard for day's if not week's without food or water if he didn't finish them when said uncle got home from work. I ask him if it was ok for you to sit in with our sessions at noon. He said yes and he felt he couldn't repeat himself with some of the things that happen. I just came in here to him a dreamless sleep potion for him. I'll be right back Sev' said Sere." As I walk back to Darrius room I think about he has told me. When I enter his room I expect him in bed but when I see him in one of the chairs next to the fire coverd with his blanket with a blank look."thought Sere .**_

_**' Darrius Iam back are you ok?'ask Sere. ' Yeah Iam ok mum justing thinking what my life would be like now that I have you and Severus. Wondering what I really look like. Mum would you and Severus mind if I wrote to my friends about what I found out. I guess Iam just trying to find out if they are truly my friends or they only wanted to be my friends cause I was the Boy-Who-Lived. If they are my truly my friends they would excepte me for who Iam even if Iam Snape?' asked Darrius. ' Well Iam fine with it but we have to ask you father in the morning to be sure ok. Right now you need your rest here's your potion son and I love you so does your father' said Sere. ' Ok mum love you and Severus . I guess I should start calling Severus dad if he is going to find oud about my past' said Darrius.'Darrius your father will feel proud if called him dad. Now come on take your potion and go to sleep you are going to need it. As I said before I love you my lil boy and I haved missed you.' said Sere. Night Mum. Night Darrius." As I walk back to mine and Severus room I wonder what our son looks like without the many potions and charms that Lily and Sev put on him at birth. Does he look more like me or Sev or the perfect mix of us all I know is that he has my eyes since Lily same eye color as I enter our bedroom I see Sev by the fireplace reading one of his potion books as I walk over to him he looks at me over his book and smiles at me not many people see's this side of him due to he has to act so snarky while at Hogwarts not even Dumbledore see's him like this. I think the only other two people have seen act like this one was Lily and the other was Darrius while he was an baby." thought Sere. ' **_

_**Hey Sev you know when I walk into Darrius room he was in the same postion as you only without the book and covered with a blanket. We talk a lil bit more and he was wondering what his life was going to be like now that he has us to care for him. He was wondering if he could write his friends about what he has find out so he can find out if they are true friends or if they were only his friends cause of who he was.' said Sere ' I don't see why not plus it would do him some good if his friends could come over and spend some with him plus his birthday is coming up we can give him a party and what better way to find out what he likes then from his friends. I just hope they are really his friends.' said Severus.'Me to Me to'said Sere' He has had to many bad things happend to him loseing people who he thought were his friends will hurt him real bad. I agree with the would really love that I bet he hasn't had a party since we James and Lily gave him one when he turned one.' said Sere. **_

_**'Night Sere.'said Severus.**_

_**'Night Sev.' said Sere.**_


End file.
